


jealousy is the path to chaos

by RexIsMyCopilot



Series: Anakin/Obi-Wan [9]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Dom Obi-Wan, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexIsMyCopilot/pseuds/RexIsMyCopilot
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan find themselves on a diplomatic mission to Mandalore where Anakin must deal with his jealousy of Satine.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin/Obi-Wan [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145300
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	jealousy is the path to chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this one was really hard to write. It's a hard subject to talk about for a couple of reasons: 1) Jealousy is normalized a lot in media as being "Well, he/she just loves you!" and 2) it's a really important part of Anakin's story that I didn't want to just pass by. I think whoever he was with (take your pick of partner), it's not like jealousy would just leave the equation. I also wanted to merge a bit the Prequels Anakin with TCW Anakin. I love the TCW, but a lot of times the only emotion he expresses when he's under duress is anger, when he displays a much wider array of emotions in the Prequels. (I say about my literal smutty trash fic lmao)
> 
> Anyway... Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments you left on all my other silly little fics! This is part of a series of the developing relationship between Anakin and Obi-Wan, so if you are reading this one first, the others inform this one, but hopefully it stands on its own. 
> 
> Did I severely bastardize the Mandalore arc in S2 of TCW? Yes. Do I care? Also, very much yes lol. But I needed it as a plot device!

“She’ll contact you if she needs something,” Obi-Wan comforted as he watched Anakin check his comm for the umpteenth time. 

Anakin frowned. “So you’ve said,” he grumbled. He rolled his shoulders trying to shake off the feeling of worry for his padawan. “It’s her first extended mission alone,” he explained again as if Obi-Wan didn’t already know. 

“And she’s more than capable,” Obi-Wan reassured. 

Anakin nodded and continued checking over his ship. “R2, check the hyperdrives again,” he instructed, tapping his holopad. 

“We could just take a shuttle,” Obi-Wan pointed out again.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Anakin smirked. 

“I consider not dying to be fun,” Obi-Wan shot back. 

“Oh, have a little faith in me,” Anakin teased. “And I haven’t been able to take her out for awhile. I think she missed me.” 

Obi-Wan scoffed, shaking his head. “A T-6 would be faster.” 

“Perhaps it is a test of  _ your _ patience this time, Master,” Anakin grinned, setting the holopad down. 

“Then we better be going,” Obi-Wan sat in the co-pilot seat. 

Anakin took his place in the pilot seat of the  _ Twilight _ and pressed a button before pushing up on a lever. 

“Ready?” Anakin glanced over at Obi-Wan. 

“Whenever you are,” Obi-Wan said, busying himself with the controls. 

“Prepare for takeoff.” Anakin always said the words with distinct pleasure, as if he were saying them for the first time.

* * *

Obi-Wan tapped his thumb on his thigh as he watched the ship push into hyperspace. He was sure he heard the ship groan, but decided not to mention it to Anakin. 

“You okay, Master?” Anakin asked, noticing Obi-Wan’s unease. 

“Anakin, there’s-” he paused. “There’s something I need to tell you before we get to Mandalore.”

Anakin turned in his seat to face Obi-Wan. When Obi-Wan didn’t continue, he coaxed, “It can’t be that bad, can it?”

“No, it’s not bad,” Obi-Wan assured him. “We haven’t talked much about this before, but it seems I can’t avoid it any longer.”

“Whatever you’re going to say, Obi-Wan, just say it because I can’t take the waiting,” Anakin pressed. 

“Duchess Satine and I have a history,” Obi-Wan said quickly. 

Anakin’s face broke out into a wide grin. “Oh,” he cooed. “You do, do you? A history,” he repeated Obi-Wan’s word.

“Yes, a history,” Obi-Wan frowned. “I thought you should know before we got there.” 

“Are you going to expand on that any further?” Anakin asked. 

Obi-Wan tapped his thumb on his thigh. “It was a year-long mission with Qui-Gon. We were protecting the Duchess and we… developed feelings for one another.” 

Anakin didn’t respond, hoping Obi-Wan would elaborate. 

“And I thought you should know,” Obi-Wan tried to end the conversation there. 

“I wasn’t expecting to be graced by the presence of an old flame on this mission,” Anakin teased and ending the conversation, putting Obi-Wan out of his uncomfortable misery. 

* * *

“The work of a peacekeeper is to make sure that conflict does not arise,” Satine’s tone was practically ice. 

“A noble description, but not a realistic one,” Obi-Wan shot back quickly. He gripped his fork in his hand, annoyed that she refused to give in. 

Anakin rolled his eyes and tried to focus on the food on his plate. A senator to his left tried engaging in conversation, but his attention kept being drawn to the heated argument between Satine and Obi-Wan. 

He thought he would be glad to see them at each other’s throats, but instead it felt as if they were engaged in a high-stakes game of flirting. It was no wonder Obi-Wan had fallen for her. She was remarkable, beautiful, intelligent. How could he measure up to that?

“If we commit to fighting, we have already lost!” Satine was practically snarling. 

Anakin decided he needed to remove himself and the sooner the better. He reached under the table and pressed his comm, causing a loud chirp. 

“That might be Ahsoka,” Anakin leaned over to Obi-Wan, saying loud enough for the others to hear as well. “If you’ll excuse me, Duchess,” he stood from his chair, bowing slightly and exiting the room. 

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow as he watched Anakin leave. “I better find out what that’s about,” he said. 

“Off to ignite more war,” Satine gestured for him to leave.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and left the room. 

Anakin was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and head hanging forward. 

“Shouldn’t you be on your date?” Anakin scowled. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said gently, his hand on Anakin’s elbow. He pulled him down the hall a little ways to avoid the ever-listening ears of the guards. “Dear one, I have no feelings for her. What happened in the past is in the past,” he promised softly. 

Anakin bit his lip and swallowed a snarky comment. 

“We’ve been fighting all night, if you haven’t noticed,” Obi-Wan continued.

For whatever reason, that fact didn’t seem to make Anakin feel better and he couldn’t put his finger on exactly why.

“I take it that wasn’t actually Ahsoka on your comm,” Obi-Wan said gently. 

“No,” Anakin sighed. 

“Go back to your quarters,” Obi-Wan suggested. It wasn’t an order, but a recommendation. “I can get you out of dinner. It’s at a stalemate anyway.”

Anakin let out a sharp exhale. “Sure,” he shrugged.  _ He’s just trying to get rid of me. _

“I’m not trying to get rid of you,” Obi-Wan promised. 

Anakin nodded, averting his eyes, aware once again Obi-Wan was so easily able to read him. 

“I love you,” Obi-Wan reminded him tenderly as Anakin turned to walk away.

* * *

Anakin sat on the edge of his bed, his head resting in his hands.  _ I shouldn’t have left dinner _ , he thought. He couldn’t get the image of Obi-Wan and Satine out of his mind.  _ He said it was in the past _ , he tried to remind himself. It wasn’t helping. 

He decided to try what Obi-Wan would want him to do and meditate. He knelt on the floor, resting on his heels and his hands on his thighs.  _ Inhale. One. Exhale. Inhale. Two. Exhale. _ He shut his eyes trying again to focus. 

_ But why did he wait so long to tell me if she really meant nothing? _ He pushed the thought from his mind.  _ Inhale. One. Exhale. Inhale. Two. Exhale. Inhale. Three. Exhale. _ He hated this feeling: the tightening in the chest, a throbbing at the base of his neck, his brain in a vice.  _ What number am I on again? _

_ Inhale. One. Exhale. _

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan stepped into his room. “Are you meditating?” His voice was gentle, if not surprised. 

Anakin opened his eyes, looking up at Obi-Wan’s warm expression. “I thought this was-” he stopped himself, heat rising to his face. “It felt like it would be the right thing to do.” 

Obi-Wan’s small smile widened. “I brought you some dinner,” he extended his arm, showing Anakin a plate of food. Obi-Wan joined him on the floor, sitting cross-legged and set the plate on the floor between them. 

Anakin readjusted his position to match Obi-Wan’s and picked up a cracker from the plate. “Did you and the Duchess have a good rest of your dinner?” he frowned.

“It was underwhelming, disappointing, and frustrating,” Obi-Wan said honestly. 

“Sorry to hear that,” Anakin lied. 

“Are you?” Obi-Wan crooked an eyebrow at him. 

“No, not really,” Anakin scoffed and picked up a piece of cheese. “She still loves you,” he said, as if he knew it to be a universal truth. 

“Well, then she will be very disappointed to find out that I do not feel the same,” Obi-Wan soothed, picking up a piece of fruit. 

“Are you sure about that?” Anakin asked sharply, finally matching Obi-Wan’s gaze. “You waited to tell me about her and you were practically all over each other-”

“All over each other?” Obi-Wan interrupted. “Ever since we’ve arrived, all we’ve done is fight.”

Anakin clenched his jaw. “You two fight like you and I do.”

“Well, we don’t make up the same way,” Obi-Wan smirked, remembering his and Anakin’s last fight that ended with them making up in bed. 

“It’s not funny,” Anakin frowned. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “I’m sorry I took so long to tell you,” he said sincerely. “But you must believe me, there is nothing there anymore.”

Anakin picked up a cracker and bit into it. He grimaced, his mouth suddenly dry. 

“Let me get you some water,” Obi-Wan suggested. He stood and walked to a side table with glasses and a full pitcher.

“Drink,” Obi-Wan instructed as he pushed a glass into Anakin’s hand. He took his place again on the floor. 

Anakin scowled, thinking he didn’t want to now because Obi-Wan had told him to. 

“You don’t want to go down that path,” Obi-Wan warned, taking another bite of fruit and setting his own glass next to him.

Anakin made a face but did as he was told, letting the cool water soothe his raw throat. “I’m sorry,” he said, his thumb making a circle on the glass. “I guess I was just…” he stopped himself.  
“Jealous,” Obi-Wan finished the sentence for him.

“I guess,” he shrugged, still looking down. “I love you.”

“Jealousy isn’t love,” Obi-Wan said. He hadn’t wanted to say it, but it was unavoidable.

Anakin snapped his head up, his eyes boring into Obi-Wan. “What?” he asked, his voice rough. How could Obi-Wan say that?  _ I’m jealous because I love you, _ he yelled in his head.

“I know you love me,” Obi-Wan said softly. “And I love you. Remember that as I tell you this.” 

Anakin shook his head as if trying to still comprehend what Obi-Wan had said. “Tell me what? I can’t be jealous while I watch you fight with your girlfriend?” he snapped. He cringed as soon as he said it. He hadn’t meant to sound so angry. It wasn’t anger that he was feeling, he decided.

It was fear. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said firmly, reaching out his hand for Anakin to take it. “First, she’s not my girlfriend so I would ask you to please stop saying that. Second, you do not own me,” Obi-Wan said plainly. “Nor I you. We make our own choices.”

Anakin’s expression softened, but he stayed silent, squeezing Obi-Wan’s hand tightly. 

“What are you thinking?” Obi-Wan coaxed. 

“Can’t you tell?” Anakin huffed. He wanted to melt into the carpet. 

“I want you to tell me,” Obi-Wan insisted. 

“I’m thinking I want this conversation to end,” Anakin grumbled. 

“Why?”

Anakin stared back, bewildered as to why Obi-Wan would ask him that. Wasn’t it obvious?

“Why do you want this conversation to end?” Obi-Wan asked again. 

“Because I already know that I don’t measure up,” Anakin admitted, a sob being held at bay only by the tight hold he had on Obi-Wan’s hand. He could feel the bile burning in the back of his throat and took another drink of water. “You don’t need to keep telling me.”

Much to Anakin’s surprise, Obi-Wan shared Anakin’s earlier look of bewilderment. 

“What-” Obi-Wan started slowly.

“I’m sorry,” Anakin said quickly. “I wasn’t trying to make this all about me.” 

“You didn’t,” Obi-Wan assured him. “It’s about us.”

_ Us, _ Anakin reminded himself. “You didn’t know?”

“Didn’t know what, dear one?” Obi-Wan shifted closer to Anakin. 

Obi-Wan’s tone was so gentle, so maddeningly patient, when all Anakin had been to him was rude. And jealous. The feeling was more than just uncomfortable - it was unbearably ugly. He hated the way it snaked its way into his brain and ate up any logical thought, spitting out only unreasonable chaos instead. 

“I’m sorry,” Anakin tried again. “I don’t know what came over me. I trust you,” he implored. He said it with as much earnestness as he could muster in hopes that it could accurately express how he felt. He ran his gloved hand through his hair. “At first I wasn’t bothered by the idea, but seeing you with her. The little gestures that I thought were just ours, I don’t know,” he clung tighter to Obi-Wan’s hand.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured, his thumb rubbing gentle circles into the back of Anakin’s hand. 

“I lost my mother, Pa-” Anakin stopped himself. “Well, someone else,” he kept her name close to his chest, though he didn’t know why.

A small, half smile crossed Obi-Wan’s face. “Padme,” he said knowingly. 

Anakin snorted. “Yes,” he said, picking at the edge of his sleeve. “I’m afraid of losing you too,” he confessed. He didn’t know if it counted as “losing” Padme if it was a mutual end to their short-lived relationship, but it had certainly felt like it at the time.

Obi-Wan reached over, pulling Anakin into a hug, Anakin’s head buried in Obi-Wan’s chest. “Anakin,” he said, his fingers running through Anakin’s hair at the base of his neck. “I wish I could tell you that you won’t lose me, but that’s not up to me.” 

“You just said-” Anakin mumbled into Obi-Wan’s robes. 

“Of course we make our own choices but I can’t control the future,” Obi-Wan explained softly.

Anakin leaned back, looking at Obi-Wan. “That doesn’t make me feel better,” he said, suddenly letting out a bitter laugh. The image of them on the floor, Anakin trying to awkwardly straddle a plate of food between them, and Obi-Wan comforting him with rather uncomforting words was an almost hysterical image. “I’m sorry,” he said again. “I really don’t know what came over me.” 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “It’s not necessarily a bad thing to feel this way,” Obi-Wan said slowly. “It’s what we choose to do with those emotions that’s important.”

Anakin nodded, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “You’re right,” he said. 

Obi-Wan smirked. “Can I hear that again?”

“Don’t get used to it,” Anakin chuckled. “Was there anyone else?” 

“Do you remember Siri Tachi?” Obi-Wan asked solemnly.

How could Anakin not remember? Her funeral was only last year. “I-” he stammered. “I didn’t know.” 

“It was over long before her death,” Obi-Wan soothed. 

Another pang of guilt came over Anakin as he realized the amount of loss in Obi-Wan’s life as well. “Is that all or are there more?” he asked, not sure if he was asking Obi-Wan whether there was more loss in his life or more relationships. 

Obi-Wan looked down at his lap, a small smile on his face. “Just one more.” 

“Who?” Anakin asked.

“You keep this to yourself,” Obi-Wan warned. 

“If it’s Mace-”

“That’s Master Windu and no, it’s not him,” Obi-Wan scolded. “It was Quinlan Vos.”

Anakin grinned widely. “I knew it,” he said. 

“Oh, you didn’t know,” Obi-Wan chuckled. 

“I had my suspicions,” Anakin shrugged. 

“Well, it was more casual than anything,” Obi-Wan laughed softly. “What about you? Anyone else?”

Anakin shook his head. “No, just her.” He picked up another piece of cheese and nibbled on it.

Obi-Wan pushed the plate of food towards Anakin. “Here,” he said. “You didn’t eat much at dinner.”

“I’m not that hungry,” Anakin replied, eating a cracker. 

“Right,” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as he watched Anakin eat another piece of cheese. “At least eat the fruit.” 

Anakin analyzed Obi-Wan’s expression trying to determine how serious he was. 

“I’m not asking,” Obi-Wan said simply. 

Anakin’s mouth twitched into a half smile as he rolled his eyes hearing the phrase that he knew meant, “This is your last warning.” He made a show of picking up a piece of fruit and tossing it in the air and catching it in his mouth. 

“Show off,” Obi-Wan said with a smile. 

“Hmm,” Anakin hummed. “I am a man of many talents.” He ate another few pieces, catching each in his mouth with ease. 

“I can’t argue with you on that point,” Obi-Wan chuckled and took a drink of his water. 

Before Obi-Wan had a chance to put his glass down, Anakin leaned over, surprising him with a soft kiss to his lips.

“Your beard is wet,” Anakin chuckled, pulling back slightly, wiping his mouth. 

“Ah, well, let me dry it off,” Obi-Wan took another drink of water and kissed Anakin’s cheek, nuzzling into it, drying off his beard. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Anakin smirked, wiping his cheek with his sleeve.

“The bane of having a beard,” Obi-Wan teased. “Satine thinks I should get rid of it.”

“Then you should definitely keep it,” Anakin said flatly. “Plus, I like it,” he added, biting into another piece of fruit. 

“Good, because I had no intention of shaving it off,” Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin ate the last piece of fruit, pushing the plate away so it no longer separated them. 

“Good boy,” Obi-Wan said wryly.

“Master,” Anakin complained. 

Obi-Wan reached his hand out, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Anakin’s ear. “What’s that, dear one?” 

Anakin leaned into Obi-Wan’s palm, comforted by his touch. “I’m sorry,” Anakin said again, guilt still eating him up inside. He hadn’t meant to make Obi-Wan uncomfortable. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “Anakin,” he said soberly. “I know you feel guilty, but we’re past it. And now we’re more prepared for next time it happens.” 

Anakin nodded, still feeling slightly foolish. 

“Do you truly feel as if you do not measure up?” Obi-Wan asked, his thumb rubbing over Anakin’s cheek. 

Anakin snorted, shrugging his shoulders. “Sometimes. Depends, I guess.”

“On what?”

Anakin sighed, placing his hand over Obi-Wan’s on his cheek. “I’m a great fighter and general and a pretty excellent pilot, if I do say so myself. And you helped me see that I’m a better master than I might give myself credit for.”

“And so humble,” Obi-Wan teased. 

“That too,” Anakin laughed softly. “But I feel a little…” he paused. “I don’t feel as if I have the same confidence as I normally do when it comes to us.” He dropped his head slightly. “And in bed, I guess,” he finished.

Obi-Wan was torn between kissing off the endearingly bashful grin Anakin had plastered to his face or hugging him close and telling him all the ways he had made his life better.

He settled on both.

Obi-Wan wound his fingers through Anakin’s hair at the back of his head, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. “Anakin,” he said between breaths. He could feel Anakin’s breath on his cheek. “Anakin,” the name came to his lips like a prayer. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin returned Obi-Wan’s breathless chant. His hands skirted up Obi-Wan’s back, pulling him closer. “Why are you so good to me?”

“I’m as good as you deserve,” Obi-Wan answered, cupping Anakin’s head. 

“Mmm,” Anakin hummed as Obi-Wan kissed him again. “Kriff,” he let out an elongated whimper as Obi-Wan kissed along his jaw, finding the spot just below his ear that he loved so much.

“Such language, darling,” Obi-Wan grinned, kissing the same spot again. 

“I can’t help it. That feels so fucking good,” Anakin smirked. 

“Is that what you’re thinking about? Fucking?” Obi-Wan asked, smiling into Anakin’s neck.

“Can’t you tell?” Anakin chuckled. 

“Well, I don’t think we have what we need here so I can properly fuck you like you deserve,” Obi-Wan said playfully. 

Anakin practically melted hearing those words and he dug his fingers into Obi-Wan’s back. “Not my fault. You could have brought it too.”

“Now how did that happen?” Obi-Wan teased. “We’re smarter than this.”

Anakin laughed softly. 

“Let me show you how much you mean to me,” Obi-Wan said, kissing down Anakin’s neck.

“I like the way your beard feels,” Anakin groaned as Obi-Wan’s beard grazed over his skin.

“I suppose I’ll have to keep it then,” Obi-Wan replied. 

“Master,” the word was said as a plea. Anakin grasped hungrily at Obi-Wan’s belt, casting it aside. “Please.” He didn’t know what he was asking for, but something more than this. He took off his own belt and haphazardly threw it with Obi-Wan’s. 

“What do you want, my love?” Obi-Wan whispered into Anakin’s tender skin of his neck. 

“You,” Anakin whimpered. 

“You have all of me,” Obi-Wan whispered. 

“But I don’t own you,” Anakin chuckled. 

“Aren’t you so very clever,” Obi-Wan let out an affectionate laugh and took off his robes. Anakin followed his lead, adding his robes to the pile Obi-Wan had created. 

“Just another of my many talents.” Anakin ran his fingers up Obi-Wan’s forearm to his shoulder. 

“Truly,” Obi-Wan said honestly and tugged on the waistband of Anakin’s pants.

Anakin didn’t wait to be told and removed his boots and pants as smoothly as he could. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin from the floor to the bed and removed his own boots followed quickly by his pants. He climbed onto the bed, straddling Anakin’s hips. 

“Do you remember when I mentioned fucking you with my tongue?” Obi-Wan asked gently. 

Anakin visibly tensed at Obi-Wan’s question. He had not stopped thinking about it, but Obi-Wan’s words were enough to send an immediate rush of heat to his face. 

“It’s alright, darling. You can say ‘no.’ We can wait until you’re ready. Or we never have-”

“That’s- that’s not it,” Anakin said through short, sharp breaths. “I don’t know if I could ever look you in the eyes again,” he covered his face with his hands, half out of embarrassment and half out of frustration that he could still feel embarrassed about it. 

“I so very rarely see this shy side of you, my dear,” Obi-Wan soothed, his hand rubbing up and down Anakin’s thigh. 

“I’m not shy,” Anakin frowned, removing his hands from his face.

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way,” Obi-Wan assured him. “It’s remarkably endearing.”

“Hmm,” Anakin grunted, his face screwed into an expression of indignation. “I’m just having a difficult time imagining your tongue… down there.” 

Obi-Wan brought his hand to his chin as if in deep thought, though Anakin was sure he wasn’t. He leaned down, kissing softly on Anakin’s forehead, his hips rolling into Anakin’s.

“Master,” Anakin moaned. 

“Perhaps I should explain more,” Obi-Wan murmured. 

“Yes,” Anakin said through a strained breath. 

“Well,” Obi-Wan started softly, kissing slowly down Anakin’s neck. “First, you’d be on your front so you couldn’t touch.”

“That’s cruel,” Anakin huffed, squirming underneath Obi-Wan’s weight. 

“What a shame,” Obi-Wan smirked. “Then I would lick you open, get you so wet,” he continued undeterred.

Anakin let out another strained whimper. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Obi-Wan asked gently. 

“Nonono,” Anakin said quickly, slurring the words together. “Keep going,” he insisted. 

“Who would have guessed how well words work on you?” Obi-Wan teased. 

“I guess you have a skilled tongue,” Anakin countered. 

Obi-Wan chuckled into Anakin’s chest. “That I do,” he answered. “Now, where was I?” he feigned ignorance. 

“Licking me open,” Anakin said obediently. 

“Ah, that’s right. I’m getting you nice and wet and soft. Working you over with my tongue, feeling you tighten every time I go in further and further.” 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin grunted, his hand running through Obi-Wan’s hair. 

“Yes, dear one?” Obi-Wan peered up at him from where he was kissing a line down Anakin’s chest. 

“Please,” Anakin whispered. 

“I need to hear you say what you want,” Obi-Wan coaxed. 

“Please fuck me with your tongue,” Anakin said, his tone bordering on petulant. He somehow loved and hated how Obi-Wan always made him say it. 

Obi-Wan shifted forward, directly over Anakin. “I promise there is nothing to be embarrassed about,” he assured softly. 

Anakin nodded, trying to believe him. 

“You can always say ‘no’,” Obi-Wan reminded him.

“I know,” Anakin promised. “I want this.” 

Obi-Wan smirked. “Your wish is my command.” He backed off slightly, sitting at Anakin’s side. “Flip over,” he instructed.

“Wait,” Anakin said hesitantly. He paused, trying to get the words out. “Is it- Can we do it this way? I-” He stopped to clear his throat. “I want to be able to see you,” he finally managed. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan’s voice was gentle, bordering on silk. “Of course,” he assured him. “And I’m proud of you for telling me what you wanted and what you’re ready for.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Anakin waved it off. 

“No, not ‘yeah, yeah’,” Obi-Wan scolded, catching Anakin’s hand in mid-air. “It’s important to me that you feel comfortable asking for what you want.”

“Fine,” Anakin narrowed his eyes. “Obi-Wan, I really want you to get on with fucking me with your tongue like I asked a hundred times already,” he said plainly, tamping down any residual embarrassment he might be feeling. 

“Ah,” Obi-Wan smirked. “Well, best get on with it then.” He sat between Anakin’s legs. “If you need me to stop for any reason at all, even if it’s just to take a break, squeeze my shoulders.”

Anakin nodded. 

“Say it, love,” Obi-Wan pressed. 

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Squeeze your shoulders to make you stop,” he said impatiently.

“Such an attitude,” Obi-Wan chided and knelt down to lick a stripe up Anakin’s cock, smirking when Anakin bucked his hips at the sudden sensation. “No touching, understood?”

“Hmm,” Anakin grunted and then said, “Yes,” when Obi-Wan didn’t make a move to continue. 

“Good boy.” Obi-Wan wasted no time positioning himself. He placed a hand under Anakin’s knee, hiking it up, and kissing a line down his inner thigh. With a dry thumb, he stroked down Anakin’s perineum, down to his hole. 

Anakin instinctively pushed himself into the touch. 

“So needy,” Obi-Wan said tenderly. 

“Is that so bad?” Anakin asked, worry suddenly gripping him, but trying to sound cocky. 

“It’s charming,” Obi-Wan promised, not fooled by Anakin’s bravado. He knelt down and followed the line his thumb had made, down his perineum. He spread Anakin open and tested the waters by kissing lightly at Anakin’s hole. A shuddering gasp came from Anakin, but Obi-Wan didn’t feel any squeeze on his shoulders or an urgent “stop.”

He licked his tongue over Anakin’s rim, darting slightly inside with each lick. Anakin let out a long, keening whine as Obi-Wan’s tongue snaked deeper inside each pass.

Anakin bit his lip trying to hold back the unseemingly noises that were being wrenched from his throat. “Mm-hmm-hmm!” he groaned, clutching the sheets, trying to keep himself from touching. He tried not to think about the actual act, but knowing what it was made it better. It was  _ filthy _ and he loved it.

“Touch?” Anakin managed with a whimper, his mind seemingly devoid of words. 

“No,” Obi-Wan answered firmly. 

“Not fair,” Anakin protested. 

Obi-Wan smiled, returning to his task at hand. Anakin’s hole was so wet and soft, clenching tightly each time Obi-Wan went deeper. Anakin’s little noises, the hitching of his hips, the pleasure he was radiating through their bond was intoxicating. 

“Please, Master,” Anakin tried again. 

Obi-Wan popped his head up from between Anakin’s legs, pretending to think. “No,” he concluded. 

“Mmmph,” Anakin grunted, pulling tighter at the sheets when Obi-Wan’s tongue returned to its task. 

Anakin’s fingernails were digging into his palm, trying to keep to Obi-Wan’s instruction, but he didn’t know how much longer he could keep it up. He reached down and squeezed Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

Obi-Wan immediately backed off. “Anakin,” he worried. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Anakin promised. “More than.” 

Obi-Wan’s face relaxed slightly, but was still edged with concern. “Do you want me to keep going?” 

“I need more,” he begged. 

“More, hmm?” Obi-Wan mused. 

“Please,” Anakin tried again. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Obi-Wan conceded, but held Anakin’s hand back. He licked the slit of Anakin’s cock, tasting the salty precum that was so freely leaking out. 

Anakin bucked his hips, hissing at the sudden sensation, moaning when Obi-Wan swallowed his entire length. “Fuck, Master,” he stammered out. 

Obi-Wan remained relentless as he sucked his cheeks in, keeping a dizzying pace. 

“Master, I can’t last any longer,” Anakin whimpered. He realized Obi-Wan hadn’t explicitly told him he couldn’t, so he said quickly, “Master, I’m going to-,” he warned, stuttering his hips to a standstill as he finished in Obi-Wan’s mouth. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin breathed, wincing as Obi-Wan removed his mouth.

“Yes, dear one?” Obi-Wan asked, his hand rubbing up Anakin’s thigh. 

Anakin breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. “What are you doing to me?” 

“What do you mean by that, my love?” Obi-Wan murmured, kissing Anakin’s knee. 

“Why did I like that so much?” Anakin laughed, putting his hands over his face again. 

“Ahh,” Obi-Wan drew out the word. “That’s good to know,” he said pleasantly and crawled up besides Anakin. He leaned on his side, facing Anakin, his head resting in his hand. He dragged a finger up Anakin’s shoulder. “Are you going to look at me?” he asked patiently. 

“Yes, sir,” Anakin dragged his hands down to just uncover his eyes. 

“How lovely,” Obi-Wan kissed right at Anakin’s scar. 

“How does your mouth say things like that and then  _ do _ things like…  _ that _ ?” Anakin removed his hands from his face. 

“I am a man of many talents,” Obi-Wan grinned. 

Anakin flipped on his side, facing Obi-Wan. “Your turn?”

“Not tonight,” Obi-Wan said gently, stopping Anakin’s hand from wandering any lower. 

Anakin tried to suppress the look of hurt on his face, but he couldn’t stop himself from thinking that Obi-Wan had just done him that favor out of pity. 

“I did not do this out of pity, darling,” Obi-Wan tried to stop the thought before it spiralled out of control. “I just-” he started. 

“You don’t have to explain,” Anakin said quickly, recalling their earlier conversation about saying ”no.” 

“Let me explain this time, hm?” Obi-Wan said gently. “I did it because I wanted to and that was more than I could ask for in this moment. I wanted to share that with you.” 

Anakin nodded. “How did I get so lucky?” he asked. 

“Haven’t I always taught you that there’s no such thing as luck?” Obi-Wan squeezed at Anakin’s hips. 

Anakin scoffed lightly, glancing down. 

“Let me get you some water,” Obi-Wan murmured. He stood from the bed and donned his pants. Picking up the glasses of water they had left on the floor, he walked to the side table with the pitcher of water. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Anakin said, force pulling his pants from the pile of clothes. 

“Inappropriate use of the force,” Obi-Wan shook his head, returning to the bed.

“You were busy getting water and I needed them,” Anakin shrugged. 

“And you couldn’t get up to get them,” Obi-Wan teased. 

“I’m afraid that I can’t move from this spot,” Anakin smirked, lifting his hips and pulling his pants up. 

“Mm-hmm,” Obi-Wan sat at the edge of the bed and handed Anakin a glass of water, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Drink that.”

Anakin made a face, but drank a small sip which seemed to satisfy Obi-Wan for the moment. 

“Are you staying here tonight?” Anakin asked, already knowing the answer. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “I probably shouldn’t,” he started. 

“I know,” Anakin said soberly. 

“But I can stay here until you fall asleep,” Obi-Wan offered. 

Anakin glanced down, a small smiling tugging at the edges of his mouth. “You don’t have to do that.” 

“I want to,” Obi-Wan promised. 

Anakin set the water on his nightstand. “Good,” he hummed. 

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin close into an embrace, his hands running up the muscles of his back. “I love you, Anakin,” he whispered. “Don’t forget that.”

“I love you too,” Anakin replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hopefully it wasn't too angsty or difficult to get through. And hopefully I did the topic of jealousy justice because holy hell, it is hard to write about! But I wanted to talk about it now so it doesn't elevate to a Rush Clovis level of chaos. 
> 
> Speaking of Rush Clovis, that guy is the worst, am I right? "Then there's nothing to stop us from doing this" as he tries to kiss Padme. UH MAYBE THE FACT THAT SHE'S ALREADY SAID NO????


End file.
